1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pest control and, more particularly, to insect control.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Being able to cheaply and effectively eliminate insects has always been generally desirable. Due to the resurgence of malaria and the increasing deaths caused by West Nile Fever, it has become increasingly important to exterminate insects such as mosquitoes which carry such diseases.
Conventional devices include electrical contraptions that draw insects with light toward a heat source. In addition to the cost of the device itself, its usage requires a constant supply of electricity which can be expensive over an extended period of time. Furthermore, such devices generally function at night when it is dark and the insects are drawn toward the bright light. These devices are thus ineffective during the daytime. Such devices may also be impractical in certain outdoor areas where there is no access to electricity.